1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall mounted dry wipe board which is foldable and convertible into a picture display while concealing the dry wipe writing surface. The present invention relates to a foldable wall mounted writing surface for use with dry wipe markers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses blackboard panels which are designed to be wall mounted and which have attached thereto additional panels which can be removed or doors which can be closed to conceal the blackboard prior to use.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,740 a wall mountable blackboard is disclosed having two additional door-like panels attached to the hanging panel. The doors have additional blackboard writing panels attached to their inside surface so that when the doors are open the total blackboard writing surface is increased two fold. When the doors are closed the blackboard surface is concealed from view and the wall mounted structure appears as a neatly closed cabinet. The principal objective of the wall mounted blackboard disclosed in this reference is to increase the available surface area of the blackboard without requiring any additional wall space. Another objective is to provide a wall mountable blackboard which may be concealed from view by means of closable doors attached to each end of the blackboard.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,277 another type of wall mountable concealable blackboard is disclosed. This reference discloses a wall mountable blackboard structure which includes a frame having a slot or opening to received a picture display panel which can be slid through the slot thus covering the blackboard. When it is desired to use the blackboard, the picture display panel is removed from the slot. This type of concealable blackboard has the disadvantage that one must remove the picture display to use blackboard and then must replace the picture panel over blackboard to conceal the blackboard when it is not in use.